Alice In Wonderland
by xXBleedingxRainbowsXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone sees 19 year old Alice as innocent and...very forward, always speaking her mind and not afaid of anything. But what if everyone knew her secret...what if...she was the cause of her parents "unexpected" deaths?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriages and Crashed Carriages

We were almost to the place where my soul would die along with my father. My clueless mother had arranged for me to marry that…that thing. He was a very unattractive man who had a large belly and fire red hair. His mother coddled him like he was a toddler! It was a hideous lifestyle that no one would want to endure.

"Alice! You are not properly dressed!"

My mother scolded me and yanked at my dress nervously.

"Stockings are ridiculous."

I repeated for the billionth time.

"Why bother looking nice for a man who looks horrible?"

I said sarcastically. Mother scowled making horrible frown lines at the corners of her thin line of a mouth.

"You want to make a good impression for Lord Ascot don't you? Or do you want to end up like your Aunt Imogene?"

She said coldly. My aunt was basically the family outcast. She was delusional, she was always convinced that a prince was going to marry her because you see, she had never married. So she often thought that royalty would soon find her and ask for her hand in marriage.

"Don't be rude mother. She is a very polite woman."

I spat back at her.

She ignored me and we rode along a rickety bridge to the place where everyone knew that that horrifying man would propose to me.

They thought I didn't know.

But how can one not know when everyone in our town has been talking about it for the past two weeks? The bridge we were riding across made a cracking sound which provoked the horses. Making them rear up in complete fear.

Mother screamed.

The bridge snapped and the horses along with the carriage fell into the cold rocky stream below. I could feel a hot liquid cover my body.

I opened my eyes and blinked away the blackness to find that I was covered in blood.

The crimson was a stark contrast to my white and light blue dress which was now torn and stained red from my bleeding body.

I tried to move but was unsuccessful, finding that my arm was broken, as was my leg. My face stung with the lacerations the rocks had caused. I could feel my arm burning horribly. I got the courage to look down to find that my arm was cut very deeply and that parts of the bone were splintered. I rolled over and vomited blood.

I heard a scream coming from above us. Someone had probably found us and was, hopefully, getting help. My blond hair was soaked with water and blood.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up

When I awoke, my broken arm was splinted and blood had bled through the think white bandage binding it so it was secured.

I could hear a man talking to someone, a nurse perhaps, he was saying that I would have to stay in the infirmary for a few days before full recovery…then he went on to say that my mother had fatal injuries and died on the scene of the crash.

I knew I should be upset but after losing one parent, one becomes slightly immune to the sadness and loss of a loved one, especially after what I had done. I knew mother was in a better place, a place where she and father could rest in peace and wait for my arrival.

I coughed slightly as if to notify them that I was awake. The nurse jumped out of surprise, she walked over to my bedside and felt my forehead. She smiled when she noticed that I had no fever and that I was alive and almost well.

"How do you feel sweetie?"

The young nurse asked me gently. I hesitated, trying to find the right words,

"Better."

I said quietly.

"I'm sorry about your mum dear."

She said, she truly sounded concerned.

"It's okay, I know she and my father are together and happy."

I said as I smiled weakly.

"That's a lovely way to think of it dear,"

She said, smiling at me,

"I'll go get you something to eat."

She added and scurried away.

My eyes filled with tears, where would I go? Both of my parents are… dead. And I felt guilty about what extremes I had went to too keep from marrying Lord Ascot. Even though I tried to seem strong, I felt very weak.

I yearned for my mother and father back. They would never see me marry and they would never see me have children. All of these thoughts swan through my head when I got a sick feeling in my stomach…without my parents, no one would be here to care for me… I will be forced to marry Lord Ascot.

This cannot happen, I refuse to let it happen! But how will I stop it?

As soon as I am released he will be there to wed me. I will have to escape somehow, but how? I'm sure the infirmary has guards posted at the entrances to prevent the insane from escaping. But I have to find a way. I'm not sure it will be easy considering I have two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a gaping gash on my leg.

But I will have to escape somehow. As the nurse walked in with a plate of food, I thought out my escape plan.


	3. The Escape

The Escape

I had thought out a plan. I was to escape at exactly eleven o'clock. That's about the time that the guards switch with the other guards.

The guards currently on-duty will be exhausted from the long day of work, I will use their fatigue against them by sneaking out when I notice that they show signs of exhaustion.

My nurse will come in to turn off the lights so that I may sleep at ten-thirty.

I then have exactly a half hour to prepare for my escape. I will bring bandages to change the dressing on my injury, which was becoming more and more painful as I laid there in the dark.

My broken arm throbbed, as did my leg and the cuts on my face. At ten fifty-eight, I left my room quietly and scoped out the hallway.

No one was in sight. I tried to run but the pain in my leg was unbearable so I was forced to limp very quickly down the hallway.

I silently opened the door and noticed that the guards were, to my advantage, fast asleep. I swiftly and silently limped off the steps and crossed the road.

I hid behind a bush and there I noticed a small seamstresses shop. It was my friend Annemarie's, she was sitting in the closed shop silently sewing and embroidering a lovely dress. It looked like a wedding dress.

"Dear God."

I whispered to myself.

"She's making my wedding dress."

I gasped quiet too loudly so that she spun around and looked dead at me. She almost screamed but I put my index finger to my mouth as if to tell her to be quiet. She understood and got up to unlock the door to the shop.

"What are you doing?"

She said loudly to me as we entered the shop.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need you to shut those drapes before someone sees me."

I snapped back at her. She made a face that I had known well, it was the face she made when someone disagreed with her. I laughed and soon she was laughing with me.

"You look horrible."

She said looking me up and down.

"Well almost dying can do that to a person."

I said still laughing.

"I'll get you something to wear."

She said. When she left, I examined my wedding dress. It truly was beautiful, too bad I would never wear it.

I knew I couldn't tell her why I had escaped, she had clearly worked very hard on the dress and she thought that I would still one day wear it. I ran my hands along the soft fabric of the dress. She came back quickly with a blur dress that reached the floor. I knew that if I was to be on the run, that I was not to wear something so long.

"It's beautiful!"

I exclaimed.

"But it needs something."

I said, picking up a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with that?"

She said as she put the dress on a table near her.

"Fixing it."

I said. I then took the scissors and cut the skirt of the dress until it was about four inches above my knee. I took my ugly hospital gown off and slipped into the dress. It was quiet beautiful, but very unladylike. Annemarie gasped as she saw the length.

"Alice!"

She scolded me.

"You can't possibly wear that!"

she said, clutching her throat as if I had just shot her.

"Oh, but I will."

I said, smiling wryly.


	4. Underland

Underland

I was dreaming, I mean I had to be dreaming because my parents were alive.

They knew what I had done, but how?

They were dead by the time anything could be found out. Maby I should run somewhere where no one would find out my secret.

I knew if Lord Ascot married me, he would find out and I would have to kill him too….just like all the others… snapping back to reality, I found myself awake under an elm tree. My arm throbbed from leaning against the tree.

"Ouch, dammit!"

I yelped when I made a move to touch my swollen arm. I pulled off the soiled bandage and wrapped it in the new one that I had stolen from the infirmary.

I remembered the time when I was a young girl, I had fallen and scraped my knee against a large piece of wood, it hurt like hell. Mother had given me some cream that would clean the injury and prevent and kill any infection. The cream had made it feel worse. I had cried for hours on end.

Mother asked me a few hours later why I was crying, she knew why of course, and I had replied,

"My knee hurts."

But by that time it didn't anymore. Mother and I had laughed over the incident several times after that.

After laughing a bit about the incident I thought I heard a movement from behind the elm tree.

Something or someone was talking quickly and quietly to themselves. I got up, which took a great deal of effort, and quietly crept around the tree until I saw a very large hole in the ground.

I heard something rustle in the bushes again and this time a white rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a pocket watch ran out, looked quickly at me, gasped, and ran into the hole.

I leaned over to look down and attempt to see the rabbit, and reassure myself I wasn't mad, when I fell into the hole, which was a lot deeper than it appeared.

I fell for hours. When I finally reached the bottom, which was actually the top, my arm was somehow, healed, as was my leg. My hair was now an extremely dark brown.

"This has to be a dream."

I said to myself.

"It just has to be. It's either that or I'm dead."

I fell to the _actual_ ground. I ran my fingers through my dark hair. How in the world is this possible? Then I remembered that it was only a dream, nothing seemed right in dreams.

A table sat in front of me. On it was a glass vile that contained some kind of clear liquid.

"Drink Me"

The small note attached to it said.

"It's only a dream."

I said to myself.

I drank the liquid quickly. It tasted absolutely horrible.

I started coughing uncontrollably. I noticed the room looked as if was growing, I soon realized that I was shrinking!

My dress fell off of me and I was left with a small piece of fabric covering my body.

I noticed that there were five small doors lining the room.

I wrenched on each handle attempting to open them. None opened. Then I noticed that each door also had a key hole. I looked around the room for the key, when my eyes rested upon the top of the table which was now much taller than I was.

There was a single golden key resting on the tabletop. I tried climbing the legs of the glass table but was unsuccessful. I then noticed a small box.

"Eat Me"

The small label read.

"It's only a dream"

I said once again. I opened the small box to find that there were six small pastries inside.

I picked up one and examined it. Then I thought, if I drank the whole vile and grew to be very small. Then the cake, if eaten whole, would cause me to grow to be very tall.

So I only ate a small bite of the cake.

It tasted exceptionally well. I rose up to my normal size, taking the key from the table; I went around trying each of the doors. After trying three doors, one opened, revealing a beautiful forest-like place with odd creatures.

"Hello!"

Two plump men greeted me.

n


End file.
